1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic probe that radiates ultrasonic waves onto an object and receives echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the object, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus acquires ultrasonic images of an object by transmitting ultrasonic waves to the object and receiving the reflected ultrasonic waves from the object.
In order to transmit and receive the ultrasonic waves, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus may include an ultrasonic probe. The ultrasonic probe may transmit the ultrasonic waves onto the object through a transducer and receive echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the object.
The transducer may be vibrated by receiving a supply of current, thereby generating ultrasonic waves. In this instance, the vibration of the transducer may be accompanied with heat generation. In particular, when the transducer includes a plurality of elements, the heat generation rate is likely to increase exponentially, and therefore the ultrasonic probe may include a heat radiation means for efficiently emitting heat.